Shin
'''Supreme Kai' (東の界王神, Higashi no Kaiōshin), also more specifically known as Eastern Supreme Kai, is a fictional character in the anime and manga Dragon Ball Z, and appears again in Dragon Ball GT as Kibito Kai. Residing on the Sacred World of the Kai's, Supreme Kai is the Supreme Ruler of the Eastern Quadrant of the Universe along with his colleagues (Northern, Western and Southern) and under his superior, Grand Supreme Kai. He is short, purple skinned with white hair, dressed in a posh Kai outfit and always accompanied by his ever-loyal bodyguard and friend, Kibito. His seiyu was Yuji Mitsuya in Toei Doga's anime, and he is voiced by Kent Williams in the Funimation dub. Dragon Ball Z Majin Buu's wrath Enjoying a peaceful life on the World of the Kai's with his fellow Supreme Kai's, Supreme Kai was unaware until too late that he and the other Supreme Kai's had been targeted and marked for death by the ruthless wizard Bibidi, who was determined to wipe them out by unleashing his fearsome monster, Kid Buu, on them all. After hearing that Northern, Western and Southern Supreme Kais had been killed or absorbed by Kid Buu, Supreme Kai and Grand Supreme Kai prepared to face off against the buffed-up monster (Kid Buu had absorbed Southern Supreme Kai and transformed into what is known by fans as Buff Buu). While Ultra Buu was after Supreme Kai, Grand Supreme Kai intervened, but was absorbed by Ultra Buu. But Ultra Buu turned into an obese, childlike monster, and to his relief, Supreme Kai was spared by Majin Buu, who's evil had been reduced thanks to Grand Supreme Kai's good nature. To avenge his friends, Supreme Kai eventually caught Bibidi off guard and destroyed the evil wizard while Majin Buu was locked up in a ball. Supreme Kai then hid the ball deep under the surface of the Planet Earth, fearing that he would be powerless to stop Majin Buu himself. Supreme Kai then returned to the World of the Kai's, aided by a new bodyguard, Kibito, to carry on with his life of peace. The return of Majin Buu Several thousands of years later, Supreme Kai and Kibito traveled to Earth to find the help of Earth's greatest heroes, Goku, Gohan and Vegeta, for he had learned that Bibidi's son, Babidi, was planning to release Majin Buu once again. Supreme Kai eventually entered Babidi's ship along with the three Saiyans, but was transported back to the Earth grounds when Vegeta was a Majin. At the same time, Majin Buu was finally released once again, and Supreme Kai was one of Majin Buu's first victims, along with Dabura (Babidi's right-hand man) and Gohan, although Dabura was killed and Gohan and Supreme Kai were just left on the verge of death. Fortunately, Kibito, found Supreme Kai, healed him, and then the two healed Gohan, teleporting him to the World of the Kai;s, where they would have him unlock the Legendary Z Sword and use it to help him defeat Majin Buu for good. During the training, Goku, whose time on Earth had ended (he was dead, due to a fight with Perfect Cell seven years earlier) arrived on the World of the Kai's, and accidentally got the Z Sword broken after throwing a block of Kacheen (the hardest metal in the Universe, according to Supreme Kai), which caused the release of Elder Kai, who claimed to be an ancestor of Supreme Kai. Supreme Kai then witnessed Elder Kai train Gohan personally, and even saw him reveal his special Potara Earring Fusion to Goku (Gohan was having problems with the transformed Super Buu, and needed Goku's help), to whom he had given up his life. Out of curiosity, Supreme Kai tried the Potara Earrings, and accidentally fused with Kibito and formed Kibito Kai (FUNimation's dub is inconsistent and alternates between calling this fusion Kibito Kai). Video games Supreme Kai has appeared as a playable character in the video games Dragon Ball Z: Super Butoden 3, Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 2 and Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 3. In all three games, he appears as a single fighter, although a Potara Earring Fusion with Kibito can be unlocked if the player accomplishes certain tasks. He also appears as a playable character as both Supreme Kai and Kibito Kai in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 2 and Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3. His name in the World Dragon Tour is named "Shin". In the video game, Dragon Ball Z: Ultimate Battle 22, he is a playable fighter. Category:Characters who can fly Category:Deities